NCIS MSN FUN
by Mishcabe
Summary: This is my second fanfic. First try at a MSN fanfic. This is the NCIS team talking about everything on MSN
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here is my second fanfic about how the NCIS team finds MSN (online chatting) hope you like  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER ONE

Tony – TheBigD

Ziva – DeadlyAssassin

McGee – McGregor

Abby – BatGirl

Ducky – DonaldDuck

Palmer – PalmTree

Gibbs – BoatBuilder

Jenny – BossWoman

**Scene:** After a long day at work the NCIS team settles down to finish some paper work. Little did they know, they would be entering a new world. Cyber Space.

_TheBigD signed on_

_DeadlyAssassin signed on_

**TheBigD:** Ziva is that u

**DeadlyAssassin:** who else would it b DiNozzo

**TheBigD:** ummm maybe some creepy guy u neva no

**DeadlyAssassin:** guy…did u just call me a guy

**TheBigD:** no it was a slip of the tongue. Did u hav to throw that paper at me

**DeadlyAssassin:** u deserved it

_McGregor signed on_

**DeadlyAssassin:** who is McGregor?

**TheBigD:** the geek is in the house. Hru McGeek

**McGregor:** fine tony. Gibbs is on his way from the lab. He looks pissed. Btw Abby says hi.

**DeadlyAssassin:** btw?

**TheBigD: **by the way

**McGregor: **by the way

**TheBigD: **HA! Beat u McGeek. Mayb u should hav had that as ur name.

**McGregor: **i like mine the way it is thanks. I dnt however want to no what urs stands for.

**TheBigD:** Well ill tell u if u dnt change ur name

**McGregor:** ur blackmailing another federal agent in a federal building

**DeadlyAssassin: **shut up both of u. I can almost hear the bickering out loud.

**TheBigD:** that's cause we r. McTelstra on speaker fone.

_BoatBuilder signed on_

**TheBigD:** who's the boatbuilder?

**McGregor: **hey boss. Wht up

**BoatBuilder:** what's wht? And don't you have some paper work to do?

**DeadlyAssassin:** I surprised u managed to get online

**BoatBuilder:** Paperwork?

**TheBigD:** yes boss we've done it.

_BossWoman signed on_

**BoatBuilder: **why is it not on my desk?

**TheBigD: **sorry boss

**DeadlyAssassin:** on it

**McGregor: **right away sir

_McGregor signed out_

_TheBigD signed out_

_DeadlyAssassin signed out_

**BossWoman: **Nice to see that some work is getting done around here.

**BoatBuilder:** mhmm

**BossWoman:** I could almost hear that from my office which by the way, I need to talk to u in right now.

**BoatBuilder:** alright. See you soon.

_BossWoman signed out_

_BoatBuilder signed out_

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: hope you liked it. please review


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Tony – TheBigD

Ziva – DeadlyAssassin

McGee – McGregor

Abby – BatGirl

Ducky – DonaldDuck

Palmer – PalmTree

Gibbs – BoatBuilder

Jenny – BossWoman

**Scene:** Abby and McGee chat while on a case

_BatGirl signed on_

_McGregor signed on_

**BatGirl: **McGeeeeee ur meant to be working on the case!!!!

**McGregor:** Arent u meant to b as well abs?

**BatGirl: **i am McGee, dnt u no I can multitask, oh hang on, my babies are talking

**McGregor:** abs? Wht did they say? Abby? Hello?

**BatGirl: **im not going to tell u over the net. There could be some hacker sitting nd waiting for the info.

**McGregor: **since when would someone b able to hack u without u knowing?

**BatGirl:** good point but im not going to tell u. im calling gibbs.

**McGregor:** abby I no wat ur talking to him about I can hear u. y is the blood drops hinky?

**BatGirl:** mcgee!!!! How could you mention that over the internet!!! I cant tell you that in formation. Its classified.

**McGregor: **abs im sorry. Look, let me call you and then we can talk.

**BatGirl**: okay bye

**McGregor:** bye.

_BatGirl signed out_

_McGregor signed out_

~*~

**Scene:** Bored and paperwork is due in soon

_TheBigD signed on_

_DeadlyAssassin signed on_

**TheBigD:** are you sure this is a good idea to be talking instead of work

**DeadlyAssassin:** what? We have time to kill. Its not like we're doing anything

**TheBigD:** well your not but I am

**DeadlyAssassin**: what talking to the hot agent at the desk behind me :P

**TheBigD:** how do you know? Great did you look into my chat history?

**DeadlyAssassin:** we have a history?

**TheBigD:** why yes we do. Don't you remember ;)

DeadlyAssassin: if your referring to when we went undercover, then I suggest you be quiet if you want to live.

**TheBigD:** I could almost hear you say that in my head.

**DeadlyAssassin:** do you want to die?

**TheBigD:** not particularly. Depends on how

**DeadlyAssassin: **what do you think?

**TheBigD**: id rather not

_McGregor signed on_

**McGregor:** im not surprised you two are on when there is work to be done

**DeadlyAssassin:** I would have you know mcgee, that I have finished mine.

**TheBigD: **yeah…my pile seems to have risen over the week

**DeadlyAssassin:** yeah that's cause I slipped a few of mine in there.

**TheBigD:** WHAT!!! Is that why I have so much more then the rest of you!!!

**McGregor:** I do all mine so you cant compare me

**TheBigD:** why on earth would you give me more?

**DeadlyAssassin:** well…gluing my chair to the floor, putting on a phony accent and then spending the next hour on the phone to me trying to sell a fake item to me. That's only to name a few

**TheBigD:** wow! You really were concentrating when you wrote that

**McGregor:** if it helps dinozzo, ill do 2 of them for you.

**TheBigD:** really? Awesome. Thanks dude.

_BoatBuilder signed on_

_TheBigD signed out_

_McGregor signed out_

**DeadlyAssassin**: DINOZZO!

**BoatBuilder:** did tony do something Ziva?

**DeadlyAssassin:** no…nothing. Im just going to go… do some paperwork

**BoatBuilder:** I was wondering when I was going to get those files. Someone must have gotten them mixed with dinozzo's

**DeadlyAssassin:** yeah… well I had better do them then. Bye

_DeadlyAssassin signed out_

**BoatBuilder:** hmmm


End file.
